This invention relates generally to hair accessories, and more particularly to a hair clip that securely grasps and holds in place the fine hair of an infant.
During the seventeen years that the inventor has been a hair stylist, she has received many complaints from her clients who have been unable to find a hair clip or barrette that will securely grasp and hold fine hair in place. Fine hair has a tendency to slip through the clamping arms. This is true for adults with fine hair, but more so for children""s extremely fine hair.
A hair clip, according to the present invention includes a formation defining an elongated base arm, an elongated closure arm, and a hinge region connecting the arms for pivotal movement between an open position and a closed position. The closure arm has an inner face, and at least one elongated aperture with interior sides. The base arm includes a base member with an inner face, and at least one elongated knob projecting inwardly from the inner face, the at least one knob having a stem portion and a free end portion defining an end area.
The hair clip, when closed, defines a passage for hair having several sharp bends. The passage passes between the inner face of the closure arm and the inner face of the base member at a first side of the hair clip, between a first interior side of the aperture and a first side of the stem, over the free end portion of the knob, between a second interior side of the aperture and a second side of the stem, and between the inner face of the closure arm and the inner face of the base member at a second side of the hair clip.
In a preferred embodiment, the formation has two elongated apertures and two knobs. Each knob has a free end portion, wider than the stem portion, the free end portion defining an acute angle flat-face detent.